The one
by EllieRoberts
Summary: Set in a modern AU. Isobel is a young nurse working at her father's private clinic...she had her life all planned out. Though as we know, things never go as planned. Richobel with some Chelsie sprinkled on top.
1. Chapter 1

Isobel scowled at the innocent chart in her hands, she had been staring at it for at least half an hour and has not gotten any further than the patient's name and surname. As usual, the thing, or rather the man occupying her mind was one doctor Richard Clarkson. Blonde, gorgeous, intelligent, kind Richard who was also her husband. He could be infuriating at times and one of the things which drove her mad was the fact that whenever something bothered him, rather than coming out with it, he kept it in until it finally burst. She could not stand for it. She could not stand seeing him sad and worried and not being able to somehow comfort him or do something about it.

He could not sleep, was loosing weight and appetite. He was...fussy, when they made love and found it harder to find his release. As his nurse and assistant for all intents and purposes, she knew that his schedule was not bad at the moment which only left one scary answer. It was her. However, they had not had a lovers' tiff for a long while and she thought things were going rather well. They were now in a good enough financial and emotional position to start a family and she thought this was supposed to be the happiest time of their lives but somehow, something was tainting it for her husband which was also ruining for her. After all they have been through, she would have never thought they would have been here in the first place.

I&RI&RI&RI&R

FLASHBACK

I&RI&RI&RI&R

Twenty-three year old Isobel Crawley bounced down the elaborately carved stairs of her father's villa, she was as usual, in an excellent mood and ready to get stuck in at her father's private clinic. Since her mother's death, she was the only ray of sunshine in the large house and her butler Charlie as well as their housekeeper/assistant Elsie where always waiting on her and taking care of her. Her father worked long hours and she had basically grown up with these two people who she considered as her favourite aunt and uncle, nothing gave her more pleasure than watching them fall in love especially after suffering the terrible loss of her mother to a car wreck. They were also the only people not disappointed in her when she decided against being a doctor and choosing nursing instead. This was what she was good at and nothing gave her more joy than nursing a life back to health.

As she drove to work, she stopped at starbucks to pick up an apology cup for her father and god mother, Violet who was on the board and a big shareholder in the family's private clinic. Today they were expecting a new GP her own father had hand picked from Edinburgh, she did not feel warmly toward this new presence. Dr. Graham had been such a kind mentor to her but he retired and was now being replaced by some uppity pompous Scot with a , probably, horrible ego to deal with.

"Ah, late again I see." said her father dismissively " You know we're expecting this morning, don't disappoint me. This guy has as many options as he's got hair and I will not lose him on grounds of your clumsiness Isobel."

Isobel looked down at her shoes like a little girl who was being chastised by the headmaster at school.

"Excuse me ." said nurse Rachel as she stood at the open doorway "Dr. Clarkson has just come in, would you like me to show him in?"

I&RI&RI&RI&R

END FLASHBACK

I&RI&RI&RI&R

* * *

 **Dunno how long this will be but I'm seeing where it takes me, feels so good to be writing again! - I hope you like it and look forward to hearing what you think :)**


	2. chapter 2

**Flashback**

* * *

Isobel had just finished her rounds and gone for a cup of coffee in the nurses rooms when her best friend Charlotte came through the door. Her mood was better than Isobel's going by the spring in her step and the grin plastered across her face. Giving her time to brew her own cup and finish listening to a song on her ipod, Isobel was lost into what she called lala land when her friend made her snap out of it.

"Earth to Isobel! Where are you? You seem like a thousand miles away!" the brown haired girl teased as she plopped herself down on the opposite beanbag and regarded her with curious hazel eyes.

"Yeah, not the best morning today...what has you so cheerful anyhow?" asked Isobel wryly as she hit a 3-pointer when throwing her disposable cup before grabbing a piece of paper from the pine table before starting to doodle.

"What the hell is wrong with you today?" Demanded the hazel eyed nurse before taking a seat at the corner of the table. "Did rounds go badly today?"

"Badly?" Snorted Isobel derisively "Badly...oh no it was great. Freaking fantastic. I arrive late only to get an ear torn off by my father. I managed to sprint before he got the chance to introduce me to this new slime ball only to discover how Riha screwed up all the charts and paper work. I almost killed a man because of her and needless to say doctor Robert was not impressed. I do my job well damn it! It is so unfair when you get screwed over by someone who is supposed to be your colleague then end up getting the short end of the stick because of their incompetence." Finishing her venting, Isobel rested her forehead on her folded arms. "How come you're so happy today anyhow?"

"What is NOT to be happy about? Have you seen the blonde god yet? I thought you might have given that he was hired by your father. I'm telling you Isobel he is delicious." chirped Charlotte, her brow furrowing as she noticed her friends violent movements as she drew.

"Just because my father knows him, doesn't mean that I would know him and if he likes him than chances are I won't no matter how good looking he might be. He is probably some jumped up doctor from hell who thinks nurses are his maids and with no manners whatsoever." snapped Isobel, hurling the piece of paper a the dustbin.

 **End Flashback**

* * *

Richard got out of his Porsche Cayenne, bag in one hand and keys in the other. Relieved after his shift and his head a bit lighter after a couple of whiskeys at his favourite pub, the 38 year old was looking forward to spending a quiet evening with his young wife. Granted, things between them had been a little strained between them and he was willing to admit it was because of him.

He had no right to be tense or unhappy, he had a secure situation financially, the girl of his dreams and a job he was born to do. And yet, it was specifically this which was weighing on him - he was not sure he measured up to it.

Entering the modern bungalow, he put his keys on the marble table and made a beeline for the shower. He wanted to make this up to Isobel. If she was in the mood, he was planning the perfect date for her. Dinner at that quaint restaurant with the fancy wines that made her favourite cheese cake, a drive to a creek nearby - the place where she took refuge after her mother died and where he proposed. He couldn't wait to make more memories with her...

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the bedroom door shut over the tapping of water.

Getting out of the glass cubicle before reaching for the towel, Richard dried his hair a bit before opening the door. Isobel was just putting her favourite jumper on, a blue jumper which was orginally his. It was evidently too big for her but she looked adorable to him...it reached just about the tops of her knees and she had made it hers soon after they married. She had gotten a fever a few weeks after her honeymoon and he had changed her in it after a shower as the fabric was quite soft and he wanted her to be comfortable. He never worn it since and that was just fine with him. It smelled like vanilla icecream...like Isobel.

Wrapping his arms around her from behind, he placed a kiss at the back of her neck feeling her relax in his hold.

"We haven't had a matching shift in a while, what do you say we take advantage and go for a date." The quirky smile on his face vanished when Isobel turned around. She had bags under her eyes, her colour was gone and her eyes couldn't quite reach his.

Lifting her chin with her index finger he made her look at him "Isobel what's wrong?"

* * *

 **AN: Sorry about this being a bit late but it is also a bit longer so I hope it makes up for it. Let me know if you want more :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Richard guided Isobel to their bed, the contrast her extremely pale skin with the royal blue duvet made him even more aware of how poorly she felt. Her hands were clammy, she was running a temperature and there were tears streaming down her face. Turning over the covers, he let her sit and covered her legs before adjusting the fluffed up pillows to support her back.

Untying his bathrobe, he stepped into his sweatpants and got in beside her, taking her in his arms.

"Isobel, my darling lass, what's wrong?" he asked her holding the back of her head in his hand, using his fingers to massage her scalp soothingly as he used the other to run it up and down her flank.

"Did you change your mind Richard?" she whispered, her eyes desperate. "Was my father right? Did you change your mind?"

Richard was taken aback "Changed my mind about what darling? How does your father come into this?"

"Things between us have been different for so long and I was hearing the nurses in the station today...do you want to leave me? Do you want someone else? Do you want to have a child with someone else? Is this a sign - that we cannot have children - that you should be with someone else?" she whispered as more and more tears streamed down her face, her hands clutching his shoulders for support as sobs started to shake her body.

Richard felt as if some poured a glass of ice over him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was not like his wife to not face an issue as soon as it started bothering her, but her reaction now told him she has been holding this in for months and this was her finally snapping. She was right, they have been living more separate lives since the early miscarriage she had about 7 months before. The fact that he had missed what was clearly eating at the love of his life made him want to punch himself.

"Bel, no! How could you ever think that? Oh my lass I am so sorry you were bearing this on your own. The nurses are mostly stupid gossips, especially the new ones. Besides, we _can_ still have children and I know that the miscarriage hit us hard - especially you after trying for so many months. I still think about that child...whether it would have been a boy or girl or how big you'd be by now if things went differently but Isobel we cannot live in the past. I thought after therapy you were somewhat coping better but I wanted to give you space and you end up feeling abandoned. I'm so sorry love." he explained leaning in to kiss her nose, her cheeks and mouth, wiping her tears with his thumb.

"I don't even want to know what those little bitches were saying as I don't give a damn and as father as your father goes - I care even less. You should know better than to give weight to what that bastard said to you. He actually got it the other way round. _You_ are the one who is too good for me...you let me know it since the very beginning." He chuckled softly as he recalled their first meeting.

 **Flashback**

* * *

The code blue alarm went off and Isobel found herself running in room 305 with a crash cart. Isobel didn't even notice who the medic was as she pressed the charge button amping up the machine to 200 then to 300 all she heard was a commanding 'clear' with a slight Scottish brogue in a velvety but firm voice. When the patient's heartbeat finally stabilized, she allowed herself to be soothed by the steady beeps coming out of the machine and allowed herself to look at the doctor who was prescribing as her hand automatically went to the syringe before updating the chart.

So this was the Scottish doctor her father had been boasting about for the past week. It was hard for her to admit but he had done a pretty good job. As he accompanied her out of the room she could smell a faint smell of mint and maybe a bit of cologne. Feeling a hand touching her elbow she turned round to meet the most beautiful pair of blue eyes she had ever seen along with a very charming smile. Ah she could see why the nurses were ooing and ahing over him but if there was anything Isobel hated, was men who get their kick out of life by having their egos stoked and their bed filled with different women.

"What, no introductions?" the velvety voice said jokingly "I thought we did pretty well in there!"

Isobel stepped back and glared at the attractive doctor "I should hope so, it would be rather shameful to loose a patient on your very first shift here!"

 **End Flashback**

* * *

 **So there's our fire cracker! What do you think? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Richard put his lips to Isobel's forehead, thankfully her temperature was going down again and he thought it would be best if he unwrapped his body from hers - hard as it was - and prepare dinner for her. Looking at the clock, he realized it was 7:30 already and knowing his wife when she was feeling less than her sparkly 100 percent, he figured he'd better prepare something light. Mentally running through his mother's instructions, he got busy making her chicken soup ending the deal with Isobel's favourite treats - crumpets with butter.

If there was such a thing as comfort food for his beloved nurse, it was his mother's soup and crumpets. He just hoped she would be willing to eat after he woke her up. He loved taking care of her...he wasn't sure whether it was his doctor's instinct or husband's instinct but he knew he would not get any sleep tonight before she had something and her fever had completely broke. Fondly, he remembered how she ended up looking after him not long after the cold shower she gave him when they first met.

Flashback

* * *

The small hospital in Cambridgeshire was having an easy night, the hot air outside made the air-conditioned, antiseptic smelling Emergency ward seem like heaven for those like doctor Richard Clarkson who couldn't stand the heat. He had just finished updating his charts when he heard commotion at cot 15.

"Mr. Nichols you need to calm down - please lay on the bed!" he heard nurse Isobel's voice commanding the yelling patient.

"Leave me alone you stupid bitch! Where's my car? I'm gonna kill that bastard myself!" yelled a boisterous male voice. As if on cue, Charlotte came out from behind the curtain, rubbing her forearm and met Richard half way as he rushed to the cot.

"Thank God! Help us doctor, he won't calm down and he's too big for us."

"I'm on it!" Richard reassured, not stopping his stampede to the scene. What he saw made his blood boil...a Burly man was cussing at Isobel and another nurse trying to shove them out of his savage way. Clearly the nurses had decided to dope him but as Isobel reached the syringe, he saw the ruffian pulling his fist. Without thinking twice Richard, grabbed Isobel by the waist and pulled her back - not fast enough to avoid the flying fist colliding with his cheek. Richard merely swayed to the side before pummelling the man to the ground.

"You don't treat my nurse that way, you swine!" growled the Scot before a crack was heard.

Isobel was pacing in front of her father's office. Unfortunately the door was too thick to hear the words but she could hear her father tearing the stripes off the new doctor. She did not particularly welcome the new arrival but he might have just saved her face before it go disfigured. Also it turns out the Scottish lad had a good punch, Charlotte had just told her that apart from nursing a hangover, the drunk guy would also be nursing a broken jaw.

Getting out of his boss' office, Richard was greeted by the lovely sight of Isobel in her favourite blue polka dot dress. Clearly she had finished her shift and was waiting for him. He had just realized that it wasn't just blood in his mouth he was tasting but some of it was trickling down to his lips from his cheek. He'd forgotten that the bastard had a ring.

"I'm sorry you had to sit through that. My father can be pretty stupid sometimes." said the nurse apologetically. "I wanted to say thank you - I would probably be nursing a bigger hit if you hadn't taken it for me and after my behaviour this morning I knew you did not have to...I'm sorry." she ended with a sad smile stepping inside his personal space.

"No vile animal, drunk or not, treats nurses like that - not on my watch but you are more than welcome and apology accepted. " he finished with a kind smile and Isobel was starting to see how he always put people at ease with his presence. "Now excuse me but I must clean myself up or I'll start scaring the patients!"

To his surprise the young woman followed him into the empty staff room and pulled out the first aid kit as he washed his wash in the basin. Before he could reach for the needle driver and the thread to stitch his face she motioned for him to sit.

"Absolutely no. It's the least I can do...besides you'd end up looking like Frankenstein!" teased Isobel as she applied disinfectant to the delicate skin of his face. He was truly handsome even this close and he smelled so good - it was all she could do not to lean in and place a kiss on that cheek.

"You wound my spirit, nurse Crawley!" he chuckled, she was truly a beautiful girl...her beautiful features and those big brown beguiling eyes. How can anyone think of hurting her?

End flashback

* * *

 **That's it for today :) Let me know what you think? Is it getting better from the first chapters? Ooooh and I'm so exited about the press conference and the details we got - cannot wait!**


	5. Chapter 5

Isobel woke up to the wafting smell of her favourite soup just as Richard opened the door with his back, carrying a tray. Isobel sat up and smiled as he placed the tray securely over her lap and his lips onto her before running the back of his index finger along her forehead and cheek.

"Your fever is almost gone, love." he smiled as he kicked his slippers off and threw his shirt on the chair and sat beside her. "I know you might not not be ravenous but do eat something. You need to keep up your strength."

Isobel grabbed the spoon and blew on the steamy contents before putting it to her mouth. 'Dear God he made it from scratch' she thought, he heart almost exploding with love for the man who was looking at her like an intern waiting to see whether he's passed the boards or not. "It's delicious!" she declared, enjoying the returning smile on her man's handsome features. "You're right I'm not all that hungry but this is really good and I'll have as much as my stomach lets me."

"That's all I want, Isobel." said Richard nibbling on a crumpet he'd just toasted. Seeing her in that state effected his own appetite and this was all the dinner he was going to get that day.

Isobel almost emptied the bowl and managed to add one crumpet before she put the tray on the bedside table and crawled to sit in her husbands lap.

"Just because I'm sick, doesn't mean I cannot see you're still holding something in...Richard we need to be straight with one another. I am your wife and I'm glad I finally got everything off my chest but you need to do the same if we're going to make this work." she spoke softly as she ran her hand through his blonde locks knowing how soothing he found it. "Believe me I can take it and I am more than happy to share your burdens just like you share mine. Talk to me darling...please?"

Staring into her eyes Richard knew that she was finally reaching out. He did not want to burden her at all but somehow the doctor knew his wife was right. He also knew that if he pulled away now it would be months at least before she came to him again and the last thing he wanted to do was to close off to her. The problem was that after he told her what was bothering him, there was a sizeable chance she would let him go for good - he wouldn't blame her, after all there would be many a man who would love to have her. As he damn well knew.

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

The Christmas party at the Crawley mansion was in full swing, the marble floor seemed to reflect all the lights adorning the full length windows along with elegant garlands being held up by elegant red and gold bows. Richard was admiring the view outside which was a full English garden complete with rose bushes, and a pond at the end of two rows of Arbor vitae, he knew Isobel came from money...so did he but this surpassed all his expectations and he felt somewhat intimidated by all the splendour. Sipping champagne from a fine crystal flute, he looked at the beauty dancing across the room. She was wearing a most becoming burgundy dress with a flowing skirt which came off the shoulder and showed off her petite frame. Her hair was let down except for the fringe which was swept to the side and held in place by a dainty swarovski hair pin. The whole package was being carried by a pair of black Manolos which seemed to emphasize the shapeliness of her long slim legs and the heavenly curve that was her hips.

Her dance partner seemed quite refined, definitely from the same world. He was tall, lean and had a full of mid brown sleeked back head of hair. He saw Isobel's eyes sparkle with laughter at something the gentleman had just said to her. Clearly whatever day dreams Richard heard about her were really just that, dreams. She was basically putty in that man's arms and he didn't even get along with her at their place of work for god's sakes! The blonde doctor felt like punching the guy and putting his head through the window at the same time but since both of those would attract a lot of attention and put his career in serious danger, he decided to do none of those things and headed to the garden.

Unbeknownst to him, he was being followed by a bulky figure who had just passed a tray to another server. Getting out into the garden, he let himself be enveloped by the chilly air at least until he collected himself enough to drive back home. He was startled by a deep voice coming from behind him.

"Are you quite all right, sir? Can I help you?"

Richard turned around to see none other that Charles Carson, the head of staff at Crawley mansion. The dark haired man stepped a bit closer so that Richard could see him better the the light provided by a nearby lamp.

"Er... no everything is fine thank you...um-"

"Charles Carson head of staff." Said the man extending his hand.

"Hello Charles" smiled Richard taking the man's hand "I'm Richard Clarkson."

Recognition took over Charles' features "Ah the famous doctor!"

"Famous?" questioned a puzzled doctor "for what pray tell?"

"Getting our little Miss Isobel into a frazzle...please stop it because her and my wife are driving me crazy."

Richard let out an incredulous chuckle "Excuse me?"

Charles took a deep breath before gesturing to a wooden bench where both took a seat. "My wife is Elsie, Miss Isobel's previous nanny who now acts as a maid/assistant. She has been with the family since before I came along. I hear all about your snipes, rows and tender moments in a very dramatic way each night...What? Cat got your tongue, doctor?"

Richard looked like a deer caught in headlights for a moment before recovering his wits. "Um, I'm sorry about that but nothing is going on between me and Miss Isobel I can assure you - you've got the wrong man. She is being charmed by a dandy as we speak." finished the blonde in an almost growl. He was surprised to see that the man next to him seemed to tense as well when he mentioned the charmer.

"Damn...not Dickie bloody Grey again." swore Charles. Seeing the questioning look on the young man's face, he decided to elaborate. "The charmer you mention is Dickie Grey of Grey Publications. He is an old friend of old Mr. Crawley and has been after Miss Isobel forever. That is since his marriage to that bitch Martha Simpson fell into flames, had a couple of equally bitchy sons by her too. Christ forbid she ends up as their step-mother. Unfortunately, as you know, relations between Miss Isobel and her father have never been good and he wants nothing more than for his daughter to fall into the trap and go to live in New York." The far away look on Charles' face became more focused as he looked Richard in the eye. "You need to do something."

* * *

END FLASHBACK

* * *

 **AN: I apologize profusely for not keeping the weekly appointment last week but I have been simply overwhelmed with life. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and would like to know what you think so far :)**

 **I would like to thank my guest reviewers who have been with me since the beginning - I cannot send you a normal ff msg but I wanted to tell you I appreciate all of your support :D Indeed thank you to all my reviewers! I met some really great people through reviews and I love our chats ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

Richard looked at his wife as he put on his cuff links she had just put her cream flowy dress on – he liked when she wore it because it looked and felt as though it was made from clouds. He had decided to take her out on a date after she was feeling better and was keeping food down. He was relieved as a doctor but mostly as her husband – he knew well how Isobel's body was usually in sync with her feelings. He never answered her when she asked him what was wrong, he didn't feel like it was the right time to unburden himself on her like that. Luckily, it was a little more sunny in Bel's world and it showed when she caught him staring and gave him a beautiful full Isobel smile. One of the many things that made him fall in love with her.

"Are you going to come help or are you simply watching?" she giggled as she brought out a necklace before outstretching her hand as he approached her. Pulling her luscious long mane to the side she laughed as his moustache tickled her neck before sighing when she felt his lips on her skin. "You just keep thinking that way and we can have a lot of fun tonight!"

"Love, I keep thinking like this and we won't make it past that door." He whispered sarcastically as his nimble surgeon fingers closed the clip on the necklace. He was delighted she wore it. It was a long gold, dainty chain coming together behind a flower made of sapphire ending like a sparkling ribbon. He remembered the day he had bought it for her and it became a favourite with both of them.

* * *

The words Charles Carson had spoken to him would not stop replaying in Richard's head. That bastard father of hers was trying to ship her off with that pathetic excuse of a human being Richard had been spending more time with Isobel in the OR and though they still bickered, there was a healthy amount of respect between them and one of the nurses – namely her best friend casually mentioned that Isobel was born 3 days after Christmas. Of course she was – a bundle of energy and joy like her. She managed to cheer up even the worse of patients and he still had no idea how she did it. She said he just needed to open up more and stop being Dr Grumpy to which he did not take kindly and ended up in another one of their arguments.

He noticed that although friendly with a lot of people, she did not really have friends and not many folks to look out for her. Indeed, the would do anything to cosy up to her father for a raise and if it meant stepping on her, so be it. The idea made his blood boil especially as he realised she was too kind and true, she couldn't see it. And the sad thing was he wasn't sure he wanted her to – but he vowed on his Scottish blood he'd be the one looking after her from now on. Now if only she would stop making his blood boil so easily...

The blonde doctor adjusted his spectacles as he made his way to his first patient. It was going to be a long procedure, on Mrs Scarlet's heart. Who looked to be quite chirpy chatting to what seemed to be the object of all his thoughts when he wasn't thinking about patients. Isobel looked adorable with her ponytail and smartly clipped fringe and he could help but notice that she managed to look attractive even in scrubs. Her gorgeous brown eyes looked up at his blue ones as he came through the door.

"Morning Ladies," he smiled, hopefully not too ostentatiously at Isobel. "How are we feeling?"

"Better now that our knight in shining polycotton showed up!" quipped the old lady, her green eyes twinkling as Richard chuckled and turned a little red in the cheeks. "All ready for tonight." she finished, taking mercy of the rather awkward Scot.

At this Richard's head shot up again "What do you mean tonight? I thought we had a date at 2 pm." At this, his eyes flashed to Isobel, the hair at the back of his neck standing.

Isobel must have sensed his seething and seemed to hide a little behind the drip though her voice remained normal "She simply postponed it a few hours."

"Yes" butted Mrs Scarlet, sensing the tension "You never know...my daughter might just change her mind - I'd like to take the chance. That's all right though, right Dr Clarkson?"

Richard collected his thoughts quickly and gave his patient a small smile. "Of course Virginia, I'll see you this evening. Nurse Crawley, a word please?"

Isobel shared a sad smile with the elderly woman before following Richard outside.

"Where the hell do you get off?!" snapped Richard as they stepped in a nearby empty room.

"Excuse me?" replied Isobel indignantly "Your patient postponed surgery, they do that all the time-"

"Oh stop it." growled Richard "I know damn well you're behind this. You convinced her to wait a few hours more when you know damn well how hard it was to convince her to have the surgery at all. I know her daughter doesn't speak to her but she won't change her mind so get back from whichever cloud your on and learn your place!"

Isobel flinched at this and was about to reply but Richard wasn't ready.

"Their problematic relationship has nothing to do with me whatsoever but her heart problems do and although she is stable for the moment, the longer we wait the longer the chance of her heart failing will be. So for here on in, I'd appreciate it if you let ME call the shots on MY patients. Thank you very much!" he finished, his deep voice rising a notch or too before storming out of the room leaving the young brunette seething and tearful as she recovered from the bollocking she'd just gotten.

After drying her tears and cooling down a bit, she decided to find her best friend and rant about that Scottish git who had just made her day, stopping she she saw one of the reception staff erase her name from the OR staff list for Mrs Scarlet's procedure and replacing it with Nurse Albert's of all people! Scowling, she made her way to the nurses station - wishing she was heading to a bar instead.

Looking at the raging ball of fire from afar was the cause of Bel's ire. 'Way to watch out for her you cretin...would she even let you make it up to her?'

* * *

 **I am stressed and so my creative juices start flowing - must be the start of an academic year. Hopefully somebody is still reading this and likes what they've just read - ha! Let me know what you think guys!**


End file.
